Lucy the Saiyan
by Roronoa D. Miku
Summary: Lucy has powers she has told no one about. And she's not even human! What will happen if she releases her powers attracting someone to her. Who are they and why do they matter so much to Lucy? Read and review! One shot! I hope you like it!


LUCY THE SAIYAN

We were in the GMG and I just lost to Flare. As I watched the others I began to think. Should I use my power. I mean it could win us the competition. But momma always said I shouldn't unless I was on the verge of death because if there was any of my race in this galaxcy there is a chance they might be able to pick up my power source and they'll come hunting me down. I don't want that. I went into the infirmary I told Porlyusica that I was tired. She festered to an open bed and I lied down and I drifted off thinking of my childhood when she revealed to me my secret...

Dream.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up honey." I opened my eyes to see my mom next to my bed.

"Momma? What's wrong? What time is it?" I asked tired.

"Late, very late. I'm sorry to wake you honey but your now five and I know this will be hard for you to hear, but you have to keep quiet about it. Tell no one. Not even daddy okay?" She said. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and I propped myself up.

Tilting my head and asking "Of course. If that's what you want. What is it momma?"

"Honey you must not interrupt me okay. Questions after." She said. I nodded. "Good now I need to tell you... Your not human. Your a saiyan. An alien from afar away planet of an very violent race made up of primates if you undersnd. They Manley look like an everyday human except with strangely styled black hair and black eyes. I dyed my hair and got special treatment for my eye colour change. Somehow a miracle happened and you turned out like me as I am now. What I'm trying to say Lucy is that you have an immeasurable amount of power locked deep inside of you. You just have to release it. But remember only to let the barrier of your powers go when your in a dire situation, only where your life is in danger. I'm going to release your power but I have these special earrings that will conceal it again. You ready?" I nodded and then she said a few words in a language I did not understand. Then I felt something snap inside me and I felt power began to flow from my pores. I noticed my hair turn black and grow a spiky in style and a bit longer. But as soon as it came it left. My mother had placed the earrings in my ears. "You have now unlocked your powers. But remember what I said ok? Also Jude is not your dad. Your the princess of the saiyan race. You have an older brother and a father who is also like us." I nodded asking a few questions all of which she answered happily. She showed me a picture of my father and brother and she gave me her old scanner. She even agreed to teach me the saiyan language...

Dream end

I woke up to see Wendy at my bedside shaking me. "What is it Wendy?" I asked still half asleep.

"Lucy-san! You've been asleep since yesterday. Natsu-san just one against Sting and Rouge! There is one more competition. Come on!" She said and began leaving the infirmary. I followed behind her in a haste. When I came out I noticed there was some kind of water sphere in the centre.

Then I heard the pumpkin man say "Today's last event and the one that shall decide the winners of the GMG!" Everyone began to cheer. "Okay let's get started Kabo! This is called the naval battle. You must select one person from your team to compete. They will fight in the water sphere! If the person gets pushed outside of the water sphere they are out! That's all Kabo!" Everyone began to decide on who to put in. I walked up to Erza.

"I wanna be in this one. I just really wanna try and redeem myself for you guys. Please?" I begged. They all looked at me and then they smiled and agreed. I smiled and I walked of to the changing area to get in my bathing suit. I put on a silver bathing suit with dark blue ruffles along the top. Then I walked out and I entered the sphere. Time to kick some butt. Heard the horn go off. I instantly summoned Aquarius. I held onto her as she knocked people away but not out with her water cyclone. Suddenly Juvia counter attacked. Aquarius held on but then Juvia upped the power of her attack screaming something about her Gray-sama. Suddenly Aquarius disappeared saying something about her boyfriend. I quickly summoned Virgo and Aries to protect me. I noticed everyone else was knocked out by Juvias attack. Except Minerva. Juvia finished her attack and then she looked over to the stands probably at Gray. But all of a sudden she was out. I looked over to see Minerva the only one left. Did she do that? We both stared each other down. The five minute rule just came into play. I really hope I can last that long. I can tell Minerva is very strong. Suddenly she lifted her hand and I saw a light being admired there. What is that? But then I felt something hit me. It burned like fire. She began bombarding me with these attacks. Avid the last one was heavy like lead. I reached for my keys but I found they weren't there. I looked at Minerva to see her holding them. Suddenly I got hit in the face with another blast. I quickly swam and I avoided falling outside the sphere. Suddenly I felt something hit me from behind. I heard her I cure about why I was even trying "I can't betray everyone's feelings!... That's why... There's no way I'm gonna give up!" I saw Minerva freeze and just be still. She stayed that way until the counter was finished. Then as soon as the counter was finished she began blasting me again and again. I felt myself about to lose consciousness. I reached up and I pulled out my earrings as fast as I could. Then I felt my power overload. It even knocked Minerva back a few meters from the release. I saw my hair turn black and I knew I'd just saved and endangered my life. Minerva looked shocked but began to just nock me around again. But I knew how I was now was not enough so I reached far down inside of me and I called on my power letting it take over and I felt my power overflow. More than my usual body could take. I saw my hair spike even more, and turn gold. I felt my power expert do much that I felt as if I could destroy the world if I wanted to. I used my energy and I appeared beside Minerva and before she could react I punched her and she was imbedded into the wall around the ring the very next second. I looked around me and I yelled "this is what happens to people who mess with Fairy Tail! We're the number ones! And don't you forget it!" And then I heard cheers from the crowd. I powered down going back to my black hair. Suddenly I felt a very strong power source from the left of me. I turned and I came face to face with my brother Vegeta. I widened my eyes. He was flying above the arena. He had some friends. One of which that was another full saiyan. Him and his gang landed on the ground. I heard him say something.

It was "Mom?" I widened my eyes. And I turned my head away. "Is that you?" He asked.

"I wish I could be mom. But I'm not. I'm sorry. But it's good to meet you magnus frater. ( big brother )" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Your my parum soror?! ( little sister ) H-How? I- I don't understand?..." He said with tears in his eyes as well. He took asniff of the air then his eyes widened even more. "Y-You really are my sister." He said. Then he was in front of me and he hugged me. I gasped frozen. I looked up at him to see him crying. "Your the only family I have left how. I'm never gonna let you go.

I pulled away and said "Well you have to get to know me first. My name is Lucy. And usually I look like this. I putt my earring back in my ears and my hair went back to its usual colour and I got back my usual brown eyes instead of my dark blue. I saw his eyes widen. "And I'm also a mage. And in the guild called Fairy Tail. And I just won is the GMG. So I should be celebrating." I said then I turned from them and I saw Fairy Tail running towards me. Ran towards them as well. Then I jumped into a hug with Natsu. He lifted me up and twirled me around. I laughed. Then I was put down and I grinned up at them and I stuck my hand in the air in the Fairy Tail sign. "For Fairy Tail!" Everyone yelled the same thing and stuck their hands in the air too. I grinned.

Then they lifted me up and they all yelled "To the bar!" I squealed and I was hoisted off. I turned my head and I called for my brother and his friends to follow. Finally we arrived and the brawl began. I ran to the bar dodging this and that. I dodged a sharp bottle. That almost stabbed me narrowly then I reached the bar. I ordered a beer and it was given to me I began to chug it.

"Dear kami-sama I'm aching all over. I really took a beating. Kami-sama help please." I said in prayer.

"I'm not expected to answer every prayer am I?" An unfamiliar voice said I opened my eyes to se a very green man. If I had to compare him to someone well it'd be...

"Yoshi?" I exclaimed surprised. I saw his vain began to bulge in anger.

"My name is Picalo. I'm the kami of earth." He said.

"Holy shit! Really?!" I asked.

"Well that's a vulgar mouth you've got there and yes really." He answered.

"Ignore him he's an idiotic Namek." Vegeta said from beside me. I just nodded having no idea what these Nameks are...


End file.
